


presumptuous

by insomniacjams



Series: strangers on a train [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, pubic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacjams/pseuds/insomniacjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam moves to London and meets Zayn for coffee. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I lied and I'm planning shower sex and desk sex and maybe more parts to this story.  
> hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> (unbeta'd sexiness just because I want to; I did mean to get this out sooner, but better now than never, right?)

Liam arrives ten minutes early; he loiters awkwardly by the door and glares at his phone like it'll tell him where Zayn is. The place is a small independent coffee shop a few blocks down from the hotel where he's staying. It was entirely Zayn's choice, which explains why Liam's irritated there's no sign of the other man twenty minutes later.

He tugs on his t-shirt and tries not to stand too close to the door, but since it's mid-afternoon, people are rushing past on the sidewalk and Liam just feels like an obstruction, watching the well-dressed public rush by.

Zayn shows up fifteen minutes dressed in a suit that looks more expensive than Liam's entire wardrobe, holding a briefcase and looking apologetic. "My meeting ran late, I'm so sorry," Zayn apologizes quickly, leading Liam into the shop. "Let me buy you a sandwich to make up for it – they have the best BLTs here," he babbles.

The shop has a quiet seating area up a narrow flight of stairs in the attic of the property. It's furnished with low tables and plush couches that make Liam never want to stand again. They set their coffees and sandwiches down and when Zayn opts to sink down beside Liam on the couch in a far corner of the attic, Liam doesn't mention it, especially not when he feels the warmth radiating from the length of his body.

"Did you have a good time in Germany?" Liam asks, and Zayn just shrugs, leaning forward to sip at his coffee before sliding even closer, if possible, when he puts the mug back down. 

"It was business," he admits, resting his hand on Liam's knee. "I didn't get to see much of the town."

"That's a shame," Liam says before biting into his sandwich while trying to ignore Zayn's hand creeping up his thigh; he can't help the near pornographic noise that slips from his lips afterward though, purely from the sandwich of course, and not Zayn's hand thumbing at the inseam of his jeans. "I mean, when I go to a new place, I love getting lost and just, like, spending a day walking- Zayn!" 

Liam cuts himself off as Zayn's hand slowly palms over Liam's dick, and he can't help the way his body responds, hips twitching upward, cock slowly filling into a half-chub at the friction. "Sorry, you were saying – getting lost, right?" Zayn prompts, his hand stilling for a second, but starting up again immediately as Liam opened his mouth to speak.

"We're in public," he hisses, but he can't help but buck up into Zayn's palm, dropping one of his big hands onto Zayn's thigh and squeezing. Zayn shoots him a look Liam doesn't understand, and rubs his fingers against the zipper. 

"It's fine, Li. No one ever comes up here; it's why I like it so much."

"Can't they see? From downstairs, I mean-"

"It's a family owned café," Zayn snorts. "They don't have security cameras pointed at your dick, if that's what you're worried about."

"Maybe I just want to eat my sandwich," Liam pouts, grappling for feeble excuses that slip away as Zayn carefully thumbs open the button on Liam's jeans. 

"You can eat your sandwich. I'm not stopping you from doing that," Zayn says, and Liam's breath hitches as the zipper slides down and Zayn sinks to the floor between his knees. "I mean," Zayn continues, pulling open Liam's pants and grinning, "I'd rather you kept your hands out of my hair anyway."

Then Zayn yanks at Liam's briefs, and he's naked from the waist down, in a public coffee shop.

At first, the air feels cool against Liam's skin; his whole body is tense and rigid, his back ramrod straight as he twitches, head turned toward the door to watch for other customers. But maybe Zayn knows this shop – maybe Zayn knows this is the quietest time of day, and nobody came upstairs anyway.

Compared to the brisk, yet stale air of the attic, Zayn's tongue is warm and soft and wet – it wraps agilely around Liam's prick until he's thickening in Zayn's mouth, feeling the light scratch of Zayn's teeth and the muscles at his throat.

His hips twitch on their own accord, and Zayn lets him – lets him thrust up into Zayn's mouth until the tip of his cock is bumping at the back of Zayn's throat, and Zayn just hums around it, and takes it like a champion.

"Your mouth," Liam moans uselessly, his hands clenching and unclenching on the couch, instinctively reaching out to grasp at Zayn's shoulders, running his fingers against the tendons of his neck and trying to keep his hands south of the hair. Not the hair. "Stop, fuck-"

"You don't like it?" Zayn asks cheekily, pulling off Liam with a soft pop. His smirk means he knows Liam likes it – likes it too much, maybe. 

"Love it, Zee," Liam says, and Zayn only nods before diving back onto Liam's cock, eliciting an obnoxiously loud groan. He pulls off again after a bit, and looks up at Liam with wide doe-eyes before he licks his lips.

"You can, uh, come on my face, like you wanted-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Liam is gone, Zayn's fingers tickling the underside of his shaft and sliding down to caress his balls as he comes. Most of it catches Zayn's bottom lip, and Liam kisses him clean after, licking into Zayn's mouth and tasting the lingering flavour of cigarettes beneath the heady bitterness of himself.

"You're still hard," Liam says stupidly afterward, palming Zayn through his pants with one hand, while wiping a bit of stray cum from his eyebrow with the other. 

"Thank you, Liam. I did not notice," Zayn snaps, pressing down into Liam's hand. Liam sighs, and reaches past Zayn to the table where his sandwich is sitting. 

"Let's go," he says. "I don't want to be presumptuous, but my hotel is two blocks away and you're still hard."

"Put the sandwich down," Zayn demands, knocking Liam's hands away when he goes to redo his jeans. "And sit your ass back down." Liam, who hasn't even realized he's standing, frowns and does as he's told.

Zayn unbuttons his dress pants and drops them to mid-thigh, tugging his boxer briefs down as well, revealing his hard cock, bobbing toward his stomach and stretching for Liam hungrily. Zayn leans forward, and squeezes Liam's shoulder lightly before he says, "We can do it like this," he nudges his dick lightly against Liam's lips, who opens his mouth eagerly at the offering. "Or we can have you on your stomach, ass up on the couch."

Liam doesn't realize he's scrambling onto his stomach until he peers up and Zayn is hiding a smile behind his hand. "Okay," he huffs, and Zayn's all teeth when he removes his hand. He tugs Liam's jeans and briefs to his knees, and grabbing his hips, repositioning him appropriately.

There's a rustling noise, then Zayn's fingers find their way into Liam's backside, the lube startlingly cold against his skin as Zayn works him open, unnecessarily gentle. "C'mon," Liam whines. "I can take it, just- Zayn, please," he whimpers.

"Want you like this for me all the time," Zayn ignores him, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. "Want you open and ready for me, maybe I should just-" and then Zayn is gone, moving to his briefcase where he withdraws a pale blue plug. "Maybe I should just plug you up and save you for later," Zayn says, abruptly tucking himself back into his pants with shaky hands.

When Liam makes no move, whimpering, his ass still high in the air, Zayn sighs. "C'mon, Li. You mentioned something about a hotel? The staff will probably come up and check on us soon." That gets Liam scrambling to his feet, fumbling his jeans back up.

He forgets his sandwich on the table, and Zayn smiles, tossing it into his briefcase before watching Liam's arse, two paces behind the entire way out the shop and to the hotel.

"I can't believe you keep a butt plug in your briefcase," Liam says nonchalantly as they stand side by side in the elevator, watching the floors tick by.

"I can't believe you're staying in a hotel when I have five spare rooms," Zayn laments in an equally nonchalant tone. 

"Didn't realize I had an invite," Liam frowns as the elevator dings. He leads Zayn down the hall; it isn't the nicest hotel in town, but it's better than most cheap inns and he can afford it. Besides, it's only supposed to be temporary until he can find a flat.

Zayn marches into Liam's room and makes himself at home right away, flopping down on the bed and leaning back casually against the pillows. He pats the spot next to him, an invitation, and Liam sits gingerly, feeling the plug shift inside him like a blatant reminder of why they are there to begin with.

"Want to watch something?" Zayn asks, picking up the remote and flicking the television on. Liam squirms but nods, snuggling into Zayn's side as the TV flickers to life and a daytime soap opera comes on. Neither of them are focused on the show though, Zayn busy carding his hands through Liam's hair while Liam rubs absently at the skin peeking out below Zayn's untucked shirt.

"You can stay with me, you know," Zayn says quietly, his voice barely heard above the low hum of the television and the traffic passing by outside. "I mean, I have all this space in my house, and it just feels so empty sometimes. My friends don't visit much."

"Why not?" Liam asks. "Is your place haunted or something?"

"They're all busy," Zayn says. "They have their own lives and families and right now, it's just me and my dog, and even my dog sitter leaves once I get home, so…"

"I could stay for a while, if you'll let me," Liam says, "but on one condition."

"What's that, Li?"

"I don't want one of your spare rooms," Liam grins, and Zayn grins dumbly right back. Liam thinks this whole thing is getting a bit too intimate, with the way Zayn's hand never stills in his hair and the fire in his eyes that's more than just burning desire. Liam gulps, because he's asking for so much, and he isn't even sure if the whole relationship isn't just casual and Zayn's looking for an easy fuck-

"Oh my God, Liam, stop thinking," Zayn chuckles, scratching at his scalp and leaning into place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Liam's face flushes with embarrassment, his whole body stiffening like he'd just been caught in a compromising position by his mum. "Whatever you're worried about, it's fine – you don't have to take a bedroom," Zayn assures him, sliding a hand down Liam's torso until he reaches the hem of Liam's shirt and tugs up.

It's easy to strip Liam after that, and Zayn does it hovering over him like a predator of sorts, salivating as each fresh inch of skin is revealed. Liam wiggles his arse a bit, feeling the plug shift and then he gasps as it finds his sensitive spot. Zayn grins, kissing his neck as Liam slowly starts to remove his shirt in retaliation. 

Liam doesn't realize how Zayn is practically on top of him until he's fully naked, his briefs lost somewhere in the pile of their clothing on the floor, and Zayn is pressing him roughly into the bed, holding his wrists above his head as the entire length of his body settles on top of Liam's. 

The thing is, they're about the same size, but Liam's so much broader than Zayn – it's a thing he doesn't realize until that moment, blanketed in the other man, that he allows himself to feel the press of Zayn's chest against his own, and he just wants to wrap his arms around Zayn and keep him forever.

As it goes, Liam can't move his arms, so he lets Zayn grip his wrists and slowly thrust into the curve of his hip, licking his lips hungrily until their mouths meet in a bruising, demanding kiss. "You should take it out," Liam chokes on his words as Zayn raises an eyebrow and smirks down at him.

"I should take _you_ out," Zayn stresses, letting one of Liam's wrists go in favour of sliding his hand over his dick. Liam moans at the contact, bucking up into Zayn, who grins. "I should take you out to my favourite restaurant, you can gape at the prices, and then we'll talk about dumb movies and share a bottle of wine. I want to take you home and show you my bedroom, and then I want to-"

"No," Liam snaps, and Zayn pulls back quickly, startled, letting Liam's wrist fall away, and then moving his other hand so that it falls to Liam's hip. "Sorry, I meant, no, you shouldn't take me out like that," Liam clarifies, and Zayn replaces his hands to elicit another uncontrollable, breathy groan.

"Why not? I bet you'd love it- let me take care of you."

"I don't want you to spend money on me," Liam mumbles. "I barely know you!"

"You could get to know me," Zayn says, and when Liam looks up, the man is full-on pouting, his bottom lip jutting out and eyes wide with sadness. Liam sighs.

"I could, but I don't want to be some slag who just-"

"Liam, just because we had sex once-"

"Twice, the phone sex counts," Liam counters.

"Just because we had sex twice in two meetings, it doesn’t make you a slag," Zayn lets go of Liam's wrist again, only to reach down between his legs and gently tug on the plug until it slides out smoothly. "Sex is sex, but I still want to take you out, get to know you, hold open doors for you, kiss you in public because I can-"

"And you shouldn't want these things!" Liam groans, letting his legs fall wider and tugging Zayn closer. Zayn grabs a condom from the nightstand (when did that get there?) and rolls it on himself before lining up at Liam's entrance.

"But I do," he says, and then he thrusts into Liam in one smooth motion, their hips meeting in a startled gasp from Liam's lips. And Zayn leans down to kiss him, catching the soft noises in his mouth as Liam nods and Zayn starts to move, slowly thrusting in and out before building up a steady rhythm and quickening his pace.

Liam can feel Zayn inside him, and around him, each movement sending involuntary shivers up his spine. Zayn feels like he belongs there, buried deep within him, pressing anxiously against his most sensitive spots, eyeing him in the most intimate setting – like he's as much a part of Liam, as, say, his left foot.

He jerks himself off, his palm slicked with sweat and precum to ease the way. He matches his movements with Zayn's thrusts, and then it's over embarrassingly quickly as he comes with a groan all over his own stomach. It's a bit of a consolation prize when Zayn shakes apart at the sight of him gasping, eyes squeezed shut, painting the hair on his stomach white.

"Look at you," Zayn marvels aloud, running his thumb against Liam's cheek, kissing the shell of his ear. "You're fucking filthy."

"And whose fault is that?" Liam asks, his smile blindingly wide, uncontrollably splitting his faces. Zayn just laughs, tossing the condom away before pushing his face into Liam's neck.

"Yours, for looking so gorgeous walking into my compartment on that train," Zayn says, and Liam laughs, automatically reaching up to tangle his hand in Zayn's dark locks.

"We should take a shower; we're disgusting," he says, but even as he speaks, he can feel his eyes drifting shut. 

"Later, I want a nap first," Zayn says from Liam's neck, and then they're asleep; the rising and falling of their chests synchronise as their breathing evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
